Talk:Connor Guerrin
Blood Magic To: unregistered contributor. You altered the article to say that a person can learn blood magic via a different route. "OR in the Circle Of Magi, finding some papers related to Blood Magic." I have personally been through everything in the Circle of Magi, and written a rather comprehensive walk through on the area. I remember finding the Papers in the Tower related to Blood Magic. I remember them giving a Codex entry. But, in none of my times through have I unlocked Blood Mage. Learning it from the Demon possessing Connor is the only way to unlock Blood Mage. If anyone can prove otherwise, please do so. Otherwise I move that it be removed from this article. --Crackerjaquebox 11:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : There seem to be some strange rumors RE: Blood Magic going around. I was browsing gamefaqs, and somebody suggested that it's possible to get Blood Magic through a mage in Denerim's Alienage. I haven't seen any indication of that being true either though. - Ancestralmask 16:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Right Cheeky Buggars. No, you don't learn it from any blood mage in Denerim either. The two blood mages you run into will offer you power. The Tevinter mage in the alienage (the only blood mage to be found there) offers to slay the rest of the elven slaves in sacrifice to you that will grant you a large gain in physical prowess (and I read somewhere it's only temporary as well). It doesn't teach you to be a Blood Mage. Also, the Blood Mage who leads the Cabal in the back alleys offers to use his expertise similarly, but neither teaches you didly doo. The Desire Demon is IT. However, should you have installed the mod that allows you to respec, if you look in the ravens eyes it will teach you a specialization. I don't think it really unlocks it, just grants it outright. --Crackerjaquebox 07:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Young Prince? Can we change the description of Connor from Young Prince to young Noble as he isn't actually a prince? As far as I know, he would have to be a Teryn's son to be a Prince. Someone let me know if I've got my noble heirarchy all messed up here. Thanks. --MiyuEmi 16:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds right to me. I think. ... well, he's Eamon's son, and Eamon is an Arl, not a King, thus Connor is not a prince. ;) - Ancestralmask 16:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Persuading Connor When I was in the room with Connor, I told him to end this and used a Persuade option that asked Connor to do something. It wasn't apparent whether or not it succeeded, Connor only said that he would try something. The Desire Demon then attacked. If my attempt failed, could anyone tell me what the effect of a succesful Persuade is? 00:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) trivia "At the end of the game in the Post-Coronation area, if The Warden talks to Arl Eamon, the arl asks if The Warden has noticed anything wrong with Connor" why is that trivia its like saying connor says thank you if you talk to him after you save him theirs no point in it being their.--(Darkhands55 (talk) 23:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC)) :It's not trivia? The wiki is made by user contributions, not everything is going to be perfect. That statement should probably be incorporated into a new section on allowing the demon to possess Connor, if I have time later I'll see about writing it myself. 01:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Help from The Circle Is it possible to say the "Let's ask mages for help" line before you complete The Circle quest? If I remember my playthrough correctly you cant do that, unless Warden is mage. I think that should be mentionned on the page. --AriesCZ (talk) 08:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think you can no. Instead you get something along the lines of "we'll find another way" and you will need to go talk to Morrigan who will then tell you that the mages at the Circle of Magi might be able to help. 09:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Not quite right. Jowan will, if appropriate dialogue choices were made to allow him to enter at that point, mention the circle of magi if further pressed (with my dwarven commoner and city elf rogues both). I believe the option as worded along the lines of "is there no other way to enter the fade". I had to go through a similar option twice to get the option. But in all of my "logical story order/ good guy" play throughs, I end up doing Redcliff Village, redcliff Castle, Circle of Magi, rest of redcliff Castle (fixing Connor) efore marching off to find that bloody urn. (talk) 19:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Website Inaccuracy? While browsing the story section of my character on Bioware's website, I noticed that it mentioned Isolde's death, despite my receiving assistance from the Circle of Magi to enter the Fade. Is this a common error? aborted appearance in DA2 Apparently he was supposed to appear in DA2. As I can't cite videos in articles, I will post this here to show why I added said information to the page. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5o_Is5hw44 :While I was browsing through the game files I found evidence, that this quest was about escorting Connor back to some ship. Apparently along Teagan Isolde had a minor role too (if she's alive). There are also codex entries for Teagan, Connor and Isolde in the game files, although they are exact duplicates of the DA:O ones. --ShardofTruth (talk) 21:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC)